


Looking for Trouble by Tenaya

by tenaya



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-31
Updated: 2001-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for "The First Ones."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Trouble by Tenaya

Colonel Jack O'Neill was going hunting. Well, trapping, to be more precise. SG–1 had successfully brought Daniel Jackson safely home from P3X–888 yesterday. The young man had been declared sound by Dr. Frasier and then debriefed by General Hammond. Next, he'd been sent to see the shrink. Immediately afterwards, the shrink had phoned O'Neill. The psychiatrist had told Jack that he thought Daniel was suppressing his emotions after being abducted by the Unas, and had strongly hinted that Jack should try to get Daniel to open up.

It was a new low, spying on his buddy for some shrink. Christ. Sometimes he really disliked following orders.

But, it was lunchtime and instead of being in the commissary, Daniel had apparently talked the cook into making him a sack–lunch before he'd disappeared. Jack, curious and a little concerned, decided maybe he should hunt him down. Collecting a big thermos of hot coffee (perfect bait for trapping wily archaeologists) and two mugs, he headed up to the surface where he knew Daniel sometimes liked to go when he needed some air.

He found Daniel perched on his favorite wall, throwing his lunch at a pair of raccoons waiting in the forest beneath him.

Daniel turned at Jack's approach. "Hey."

Jack jumped up and settled beside him. "Hey, yourself." He poured them both a coffee and paused to consider what a perfect day it was: warm, with a soft breeze that smelled of pine sap and the sky a shade of blue that you only saw on Earth. It was really a great place for Daniel to get away from it all. After a pause, and feeling a bit like a heel, he returned to his original task. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Daniel threw another piece of bread crust to the raccoons. The larger one crept forward, keeping eye contact with Jack as it blindly searched the ground for the morsel with both its delicate paws.

"Thinking."

"Of?"

"Raccoons are smart."

"Tell me something I don't know. The little beggars got into my house once and opened every cupboard."

"They're just below monkeys on the intelligence scale."

"So?"

"I was just wondering: what if they had been the most intelligent life on Earth? Would they have been goa'ulded? Would there be over–dressed raccoons marching through the Stargate wearing tiny little ribbon devices?"

Jack took a sip of coffee as he considered this new info. After a moment, he said, "The shrink's worried about you."

Daniel looked at Jack and frowned. "Why?"

"He thinks you're hiding from your problems."

Perplexed, Daniel stared at Jack, then turned back to the forest. He tossed another piece of bread at the raccoons and started to chuckle.

Jack smiled, relieved. "That's what I thought, too." After another sip of coffee, he nodded towards the raccoons. "Personally, I think they'd skip the fancy wardrobe and just have a tiara for every occasion."

END

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a Five Minute Challenge...but I cheated and took twelve.


End file.
